The Songs of Snape
by MoonTiger5
Summary: Verses inspired by Professor Snape, Potions Master.


_Disclaimer: This work is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended_.

* * *

><p>I want to lay my head against your chest<br>Lulled by the steady beating of your heart  
>I would feel safe.<br>The touch of your breath upon my forehead  
>Banishing my dunderheaded thoughts<br>My eyes drowsily regarding  
>A random wildflower you've picked just because<br>The imprint of your lips atop my head  
>Drawing a sigh from my lips<br>I would at last sleep without fear.

* * *

><p>I study the harsh angles<br>Experience has chiseled upon your flesh  
>The unassuming crevice whither deploy<br>Spoken missiles to unerring pierce  
>Pretense and bluster<br>The prominence which grants you  
>Unparalleled sensibility in your art form<br>The dark veil upon the dome wherein  
>Nurtured are the fruits of cognitive alchemy<br>Kindled by the purloined divine light.  
>The substance of that veil I reach for<br>My fingers walk the midnight strands  
>Until your gentle breath disperses them.<br>Tomorrow will be soon enough.

* * *

><p>I admire your stern brow<br>Dark uncompromising mien  
>Outward sign of love incomparable<br>So your errant pupils shall declare  
>Come the days when they too<br>Are answerable for others' fates  
>Recall they will your stringent methods<br>Memories purged at last of inchoate delusion  
>They will utter your name<br>With long overdue reverence.

* * *

><p>I bless the hands that wrought and keep<br>This miraculous interface  
>To them I owe the grace of communion<br>With the master of my affections.

My awe is immense, indescribable  
>In the presence of subtle science<br>Exact art, economy of motion  
>Consummate skill, utter devotion<br>Symphony of myriad elements  
>Conducted by gifted hands<br>Into dazzling arrays of form and consistency  
>Each result equal parts<br>Sense and sensibility.

* * *

><p>I want to be yours when nightmares ride<br>Drab inconsequential thing that I am  
>I will cast my feeble luminescence<br>Against the phantoms of ill memory  
>Gather to my lips the faded brand<br>And proclaim to the four winds  
>Your victory over evil.<p>

* * *

><p>I mouth the syllables of your name<br>Exquisite delicacy  
>Elongate the precious sibilants<br>Every breath profound  
>Beloved phonemes a mantra<br>Against cowardice and ignorance.

* * *

><p>I want to share your cup in bliss and strife<br>Faithful companion ever at your side  
>Devote to you and yours, my life<br>Lighten burdens, kindle smiles  
>Meet all challenges with this love's might<br>A love that embraces all you are  
>Its greatest desire, your happiness.<p>

* * *

><p>My love shall not falter<br>Before this armor of stinging thorns  
>But continue its pilgrimage<br>Until stalwart earth  
>Blooms in matchless splendor.<br>Indomitable in its devotion  
>Is the oasis' love for the midnight stars!<br>Be at ease, oh faithful veldt,  
>For I am but the tireless wind<br>Bearing tribute of rain.

* * *

><p>Ah how this love has changed me!<p>

Gentled and cleansed me

Breathed into me new life

Raised the star of hope

To the most exalted place

Upon the zenith of my skies.

O source of my passion

For challenging endeavor

Or chore of everyday!

O vessel of my happiness!

I yearn for times beside you

Held hands and quiet rest.

* * *

><p>I sing of Severus Snape<br>Warrior ever true to himself  
>Guardian among Legend's best.<p>

None shall ever forget  
>How he shook young minds awake<br>With voice keen as edge of a blade.

I sing of the Slytherin Head  
>Roused from their slumber his Snakes<br>Led them onto the sun-warmed earth.

Hark, for I sing of the one  
>Without whom no tale could be told.<br>Hark, for tis he who prevailed  
>Against a most dread Dark Lord.<br>His plea alone  
>enabled the greatest sacrifice of all.<p>

I sing of Severus Snape  
>Man of Science, Master brave<br>The one who walked behind the mask  
>The one who gave all that he was.<p>

The one who prevailed  
>Where many would rather he failed<br>For they did not understand  
>That his was the Final Stand.<p>

I sing of he who now receives  
>Honor and reverence long overdue<br>In freedom soar mighty wings  
>Upon infinity gaze deep inky pools.<p>

My song comes now to its end  
>But not the tale of whom it tells<br>For other hearts and other Bards  
>Shall sing and dream and love on<br>Long after I am gone.


End file.
